Fellatio
by violetsuki
Summary: The title is direct and raw, and it is clear what does the story talk about ! You have to know fellatio was the worst act that a free man could do in Antiquity. But between the reason and the desire sometimes the heart would follow other paths. An erotic short story to read and be sheltered from prying eyes.


To Ssil03 : Dear, the story is translated and your vow is granted. Enjoy ! ;)

To all my readers : I hope you will enjoy this short story. The title is direct and raw, and it is clear what does the story talk about ! You have to know fellatio was the worst act that a free man could do in Antiquity. You could lost your position as citizen for doing this, losing all your rights. Only slave or young prostitute (who where not considered as citizen) did this. But between the reason and the desire sometimes the heart would like to follow other paths.

* * *

Fellatio

* * *

Act I

The Macedonians were always fond of pleasures of flesh. For evidence, the numbers of orgies that took place through the kingdom. It was to whom would give the best feast ever. Letting place to all excess. This night, again, hallways of the palace in Babylone resounded with the clamours and the moans from the participants at the party given by Alexander in honor of some noble stranger that he wished to make an ally.

The room where the fun takes place is huge. Against the walls, series of sofa beds where noble guests lounge. At the center, musicians and dancers entertain the assembly while slaves serv the men with victuals that they put on low tables in front of the sofas. Hetaires and Pornai fire desire while the wine flows like water. Nobody can say between wine or prostitutes from all sexes, which is the one who makes their heads spin the most.

Leaning against a pile, Hephaistion observes the scene with an amused look. His gaze goes from here to there, laughing of the facetiae from his friends and brothers in arms. His attention is all of sudden attracted somewhere else. Bagoas on his knees in front of Alexander, his head between legs doesn't let any doubt what kind of service the young man dispenses to his King. Hephaistion is fascinated by the expressions running on Alexander's face. And, it is not without some sadness that he watches blossom a pleasure that he never could give to Alexander. Like driven by sixth sense, Alexander turns his attention on him. The burning gaze Alexander puts on him, says all what the property forbids them to do.

Hephaistion's breath speeds while the intense starr seems to penetrate to the bottom of his soul. Hephaistion swallows nervously. Alexander leans and whispers to Bagoas. This latter raises his head and, staring at Hephaistion with a tender smile, agrees. His head spins in realising what this exchange means. The two partners position themselves so Hephaistion can profit of the view.

From his place, he can see the lips of the young man to open and wrap up on Alexander's generous sexe. Then to slide down slowly along the shaft to slide up just as slowly. Under some instinctive and uncontrollable reflex, Hephaistion's lips open like to savour on his turn. Seeming to read his mind, Alexander's eyes dilate from pleasure and his mouth lets escape an unvolontary moan.

Bagoas, withdrawing his lips to the great displeasure of Hephaistion, puts now his mouth, there, where the instrument of all lusts tooks root in an abondant and fragrant forest. Despite the distance, Hephaistion imagines to smell the strong fragrance. His checks burn in imagining and burying his nose in the blonde fleece. His head spins and his sexe already excited is drawn tight even more by this idea. He lets his hand to slide in the fold of his persan cloth. Catching and tightening his hand around his own sex in the illusionary hope to control and contain his desire. It is not without some kind of satisfaction he sees Alexander swallowing, troubled ; eyes brightening under the effect of a thirst that none elixir could stop. He can't retain a smile.

But this one erases soon, when a devouring flame arises in the small of his back in seeing Bagoas' tongue licks Alexander's sex going up softly to the head of the penis. Hephaistion can't retain a moan when the young eunuch's lips take this forbidden treasure. He closes his eyes one moment to take back the control of his desire, panting. But he opens them soon in hearing Alexander's pleasure.

Bagoas buckles down to his task, his mouth swallowing with delight the whole sex of his master. Hephaistion reddening from both trouble and shame imagining himself in the place of the young man. He admires Bagoas' skill who doesn't seem to suffer from the length of Alexander. If he must have to dispense this kind of service, would he show as much talent ? He salivates in imagining the taste of Alexander's sex on his own tongue. Dazed by his impure thoughts, he crosses Alexander's gaze whose head is put on the back of the sofa, lasciviously. Hephaistion's knees fail in understanding that the same thoughts trouble Alexander.

Their minds and gazes in complete synchronisation. He doesn't leave Alexander's eyes while the pleasure invades him. Hephaistion's lips slightly open, he lets Alexander imagine what would be his pleasure to feel his lips in this forbidden act. His hand caresses a desire that he can't contain anymore. His movements becoming erratic at the rise of pleasure who invades his back. His movements making a pair with the powerful thrusts Alexandre dispenses in the welcoming mouth of the young slave. In a same move the two Macedonians give themselves over to the force of their pleasure, their enjoyment ending in a cry. Finding back his breath and his mind, Hephaistion takes back his hand from his own sex. With a malicious smile, he licks his open lips as to delight in a particularly delicious dish, and brings his fingers covered with the evidence of his pleasure to his mouth. His smile widens in hearing Alexander's exclamation. Without letting time to his King to recover, he leaves the orgy.

* * *

Act II

Turning in a hallway, he meets two guards who stop him and ask to follow them by King's order. He is lead to the King's apartment. As soon as the door is closed, Alexander pushes him against the door and kisses him. Devouring his lips, forcing his mouth, invading it with his tongue. Invasive hand creeps between his legs to reach this flower that Alexander is so fond of. Without letting Hephaistion to recover under this passionate aggression. A finger, more than curious, invades him withouth preamble, breathtaking for a moment.

Without a word, some time later, Alexander stops and using his legendary strength, practically carries him to the bed where he falls on his back. Alexander without waiting, flings himself, tearing apart their clothes in his haste, and takes a phial whose he slathers his fingers, he return to the deep exploration of his companion. Hephaistion cries under the invasion? Alexander doesn't let him time to react, taking forcefully his mouth. Hephaistion doesn't have the time to realise what is happening that he feels Alexander forcing the entry of his flesh. He can't retain a cry under the powerful intrusion who invade him with one sole thrust.

Under the deep assault that, without respite, Alexander hammers him with, Hephaistion gives himself over to his lover. He goes to stroke his own sex. But Alexander catches his two wrists and maintains them on the bed from each side of Hephaistion's head. This latter moans with frustration. But without letting him time to weigh on his fate, Alexander continue his incessant hammering. With each thrust, Amexander's sex stimulates tirelessly this hidden gland that makes see stars to his lover. Hephaistion's soft whining turns in cries of pleasure. He begs Alexander to let him touch himself but this latter refuses.

Hephaistion under the constant stimuli, becomes a ball of raw nerve who twists under Alexander, searching for his release. He tries to rub his penis against Alexander's belly, but without success. The tension in his sex is so strong that he feels like dying. He laments and begs, confused and incoherent with pleasure. He cries Alexander's name so many times and so strongly that his throat is burning. Never Alexander showed such desire and such endurance. Hephaistion thinks to faint of delight more than one time. Nothing seems to stop Alexander. The pressure in his gut grow, he feels his balls retract a short time before to let escape the semence, his penis at least relieved. Without actually stopping, Alexander continues to crush him unstoppable while Hephaistion bear the after-effects of his orgasm. Some minutes later, Alexander with a last thrust buries deeply in his lover the evidence of his desire.

Hephaistion, overcome and exhausted, breathing hard under the effort he did, tries somehow to recover. But he is surprised to see Alexander who seems to be on top forme. In seeing Alexander's malicious smile, he squints. He tries to sit in doing so he put his eyes on… Alexander's penis whose, its too, seems to be on top forme. He frowns.

« What is that ? » In showing his erected equipment ; having never known Alexander with a time of recovery so short even when a teenager.

Alexander raises his eyebrows with a little mocking smile.

« It seems to me evident what it is ! You had a little glimpse already if I am not mistaken. »

Hephaistion almost chokes with exasperation.

« A little glimpse ! A little glimpse ! You pounded me as if you made a marathon. I will be lucky if I can sit straight tomorrow. And by the way, what was all that ? »

« As it happens about your problem to sit, I have already solve this problem. I cancelled your engagements for the rest of the week. »

« What ! But… But… » Hephaistion stutters in fornt of alexander's unusual attitude. « But why ? »

Alexander explains that by mistake he drank an aphrodisiac potion, so he thought it was the right moment to test a experience.

In seeing his satisfact smile, suspicious and questioning, Hephaistion raises one eyebrow.

« By mistake ! Really ! And what is this experience ?

A light of excitation in his eyes, Alexander seems jubilating.

« I wondered how many time your lips will spend to take the place of your charming little behind when this latter will not be able to satisfy my demand. That the _sine qua non_ condition to stop this experience. »

A moment, the picture of his lips on ALexander's sex fires Hephaisiton's mind. And for a time his brain stops to work. But shaking this libellous idea, he protests.

« It is out of question. Never ! You hear me ! Never I will accept to do an act so degrading. »

« Will see ! In waiting the answers… »

Hephaistion swallows loudly when Alexander lean against his ear and whispers :

« I will continue to fuck you again and again until you beg me to let you suck me. Bagoas says that this marvellous potion was used by the Harem master to train sexual slave for the orgy. We will see if you have some endurance. »

Alexander jumps on his pray with a clear joy. Putting Hephaistion on his hands and knees, with a fierce thrust he sinks himself into the burning and wet tunnel, making cry his lover.

* * *

Act III

« Stop ! Time out ! It's ok you win ! »

Hephaistion stops Alexander as he was willing to take him for the… nth time, he stopped to count after the 9th round. He has the impression that his heart is ready to explose. The perfum of sex and sweat saturates the room, he tries to get his breath back. Alexander dispensed his lustful attention for hours. His crotch burns of so many requests. His body, exhausted and languid, he lies unable to move.

« Yes ! »

Alexander's victorious smile exasperates his lover. He looks at Alexander on the bed, satisfied like a cat who would have stolen the cream of the shepherdess. Waiting quietly that Hephaition honours his part of the deal. This latter shakes his head, smiling.

« You are worse than a brat. »

But his smile erases in thinking what he has to do. Alexander remarks his hesitation.

« Nobody will know. Bagoas does it and that doesn't change what I feel for him. »

« But he is a slave, Alexander, and moreover Persan, not à Greek citizen. »

« Because of war, Phedon of Elis although from a Greek noble family became a slave, because of his beauty he was sent to prostitute in a lupanar before Sophocle bought it to make him a philosopher. Would this experience make of him less than a man ? »

« But circonstances obliged him to do it. He had no choice. » argues Hephaistion.

« the fate of a man can anytime change from freedom to slavery, from slavery to freedom. But what we do in the intimité of the bedroom stays in the bedroom, and concern no one. Do you think I will think less of you or lost all consideration for you if you do it ? In the contrary, I will think that you are brave and loving to satisfy one of my sexiest fantasies with the risk to lost all. »

Alexander lean to the table close to the bed and take a phial that he drinks without waiting. Hephaistion questions :

« What do you do ? »

« I take the antidot. »

« But… »

Alexander stops him, a hand stroking tenderly his lover's check.

« The game is over. I see how much this upset you. I can be rude and some time brutal during our lovemaking but you know that I will never push you to do anything you don't want. »

Opening his arms, he intimates :

« Come ! Time to sleep ! You are exhausted. We will take back some force. »

Hephaistion obeys without protestation his lover's orders. Against Alexander's chest, he sighs both from well-being and exhaustion. But, while listening Alexander's peaceful breathing, his thoughts run and hold him awake a long time before to join Morpheus' kingdom.

* * *

Act IV

Alexander goes through the fog of sleep. A nice sense woke him up. He opens his eyes to find a brunette head between his legs dispensing the nicier ecstasies. He moans while the soft lips wraps up his sex in the hot and wet hole of a greedy mouth.

His breath is short, he retains a cry of pleasure in seeing the lips which are distended by the thickness of his rod. His breath quickens while he drowns in a deep delight. He can't help himself to move his hips as a mischievous tongue comes to lick the head of his swelled and reddening penis, as if it was the most exquisite dish.

The mouth eats him again. The noise of succion makes him mad. His pleasure is such that he knows that he can't last. From the deepest of his balls a heat spreads and raises in his back and his sex erupts, covering this so desired throat with his thick seed.

His orgasm is such that his eyesight becomes blurred and for one moment he thinks he is dying of pleasure. Taking back his control, he looks at Hephaistion who shyly lowers his eyes. A white tear lasts at the corner of his mouth, the sole witness of what happened. He leans to gather, almost religiously, from those lips the ephemeral relic from a precious offering. Making blush the poor Hephaistion who not know what to do with himself.

A long time, the two lovers looks at each other in silence. Fearing by clumsy words to break the magic of the instant. Never ever, Alexander would imagine…

Finally, Hephaistion sits up straight on the bed and sits on his heels, his hands on his knees. The haughty way of holding, wrapping himself in a dignified attitude., he breaks the silence avoiding the gaze of Alexander, he stutters :

« Doesn't imagine that… that… This will never happen again. I am fair play. You won your challenge and I am a man of my word. So I honour my part. »

Alexandre retains a laugh in seeing Hephaistion's cheeks reddens, He is not fooled by but he is a good sport and answers :

« Of course ! I doesn't doubt it. »

« It was the first and last time ! Know it. »

« I totally agree» answers Alexander with a serious tone. Trying hard to hide his smile. What he doesn't with more and more difficulty in seeing a note of disappointment appears in Hephaistion's eyes.

He can't help himself to tease Hephaistion.

« I jsut have a question. You are not oblige to answer of course, but what did you think of… the 'thing' ? » In seeing the anger invades Hephaistion's eyes, he hurries to add :

« Pure philosophical curiosity, of course ! »

« Oh ! Yes, of course ! » Hephaistion with a straight back and a blushing face, looking at everything except Alexander : « Well ! … This… This was not unpleasant. »

Alexander tries to stay serious in seeing a twisting and turning Hephaistion who tries to hide wiht his hands the evidence of his excitation.

« And when you taste it, what tast… »

His face, suddenly scarlet, Hephaistion takes offence.

« Alexandre ! »

This latter bursts in laughing while his lover becomes irritated.

« You are impossible ! » Hephaistion starts to leave but Alexander grips him making him fall under his body.

« Sorry my love ! I couldn't resist to tease you. »

« Let go of me ! » Hephaistion fights to escape Alexander. But doing it, he turns his partner on feeling the evidence of Alexander's desire grows between them. He stops and crosses Alexander's gaze. What he read in it doesn't let any doubt for of what are the will of his King.

« No ! No! No! Absolutely out of quest… »

Hephaistion's words are lost in the kiss who takes him in turmoil of passion. Hi own desire wakes up on his turn and Hephaistion gives himself up in Alexander's arms…

Some time later, Hephaistion is asleep on the bed. Alexander leans by his side, his head on his hands looking at his sweet lover. Stroking the soft curves of his ass, he relives with joy the last hours. He never doubt that he would obtain what he wanted from Hephaistion. He was always a man of honour. And his curiosity his main flaw.

« I know you will do it again. » Alexander whispers.

« In your dreams ! » A voice answers. Alexander laughs and lets his hand wanders to some wet and hot zones, making moan his lover.

« In this case my dreams will be very pleasant. »

* * *

The End.


End file.
